Avatar: The New Air Bender
by The May Waters
Summary: With the element benders returning to their once magnificent power as the world mends itself, the air benders have returned. Several years into the future a new threat arises and the Avatar must learn of their powers to keep the world together. Yet who is the Avatar, because they have not known for generations.


Title: Avatar the New Air Bender

Summary: With the element benders returning to their once magnificent power as the world mends itself, the air benders have returned. Several years into the future a new threat arises and the Avatar must learn of their powers to keep the world together. Yet who is the Avatar, because they have not known for generations.

Written By: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: OC's

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Four Almost Masters_

* * *

"Wahoo!"

The shout echoed through the entirety of the Eastern Air Bending Temple. Four teenagers came crashing down the slim road, racing on different elements. Terriace was using the earth underneath his feet to move him, as well as try and trip up his friends. Neria was using the sparse life below her to create fire and race just ahead of Terriace, she had to keep dodging his earth spikes, putting her behind Drayden. Drayden was the water bender in the group and he was pulling from the moisture from the ground to surf down the slope. Then, leading the pack was Siana, the air bender, balancing upon her ball of air, with perfect form.

The group reached the wooden posts where the airbenders were just about to start a game of airball, but the four flipped themselves up onto the posts and began to take off across them. Neria was using her training to help her cross them agilely with flips, bends, and jumps. Quickly passing Drayden, with a wink; the first down from the posts was Siana as usual, Neria, Drayden, and Terriace panting as they dropped down beside her.

"You four are late for your training." Four men stood in front of the teenagers, their happy grins dropping instantly.

"Master Ozai," Neria bowed to the first man, a fist placed at the wrist of her extended hand.

"I am sorry Master Tori," Drayden copied Neria's bow, but with the fist in his palm. A prayer gesture was copied between the Air and Earth benders.

"Monk Korai, I am deeply sorry for not managing my time better." Siana closed her eyes in the bow, hoping to not see shame when she looked back up.

"I will be on time next time Master Lee," Terriace said.

"Come, we must begin." The four masters split and the pupils followed the same, holding up their hands in a symbol for when they would meet again.

* * *

"Remember, to be an air bender you must be as free as the wind, never with one certain form because winds are always changing." Korai announced from the sidelines, the circular ring in the middle occupied by Siana as she moved in a soft dance across the board, letting the wind flow through her. "It is important you keep proper balance and footing as well, you must be firm and unmovable against any force."

Siana took a deep breath before moving into the Wind Dance, which was useful for keeping the defense, to let the opponent waste their own energy away. Then she could make the final blow at the proper moment.

"Good, now onto physical training." Siana held in her grown by biting down on her tongue hard. If she complained it would only be worse by tenfold.

* * *

"Feel the flow of the water, move with the water, not against it." Tori was showing an example of how the water should be moved and Drayden was doing his best to not lash out. Today was harder than most days, and he just couldn't figure it out. The water was usually free and compliant with him, today it felt stiff, similar to hardening mud. Drayden placed his feet and then closed his eyes, feeling the current in the water and bringing his hands up, pushed and pulled the water into place; circling it into a tunnel as Tori instructed, leading it around in a wanna be storm. "Good Drayden, you are nearing the end of your training."

"Thank you Master Tori," Drayden bowed, then began the pattern again, ready and willing to perfect it.

* * *

"Feel the earth Terriace," Lee was sitting, watching his star pupil practice the basics of earth bending; it seemed to not be the main focus after lessons advanced, yet it was the most useful. "You will never be able to control it unless you can feel it."

Terriace moved his feet, feeling the earth beneath him; with a swift stomp he brought a pillar up an inch away from his instructor.

"Thank you for not breaking another one of my tea cups." Lee smiled at the boy and brought the china to his lips.

"Sorry about the last fifty Master Lee."

"They have all been replaces, now please; show me the form of the badger." Lee smiled and set his cup aside, reaching instead for the scones.

* * *

"My arms feel as though they don't want to move." Terriace complained flopping back into the dirt.

"My arms feel like jelly, it's not exactly dangerous, unlike your clonkers." Drayden returned.

"I could fly a million miles in the air!" Siana announced, spinning happily in a circle.

"Don't rub your joy in Siana, I feel like staying right here and not moving for a very long time." Neria face planted into the dirt with a heavy groan.

"You all are so lazy,"

"Go fly your sky bison," Drayden snapped trying to get comfortable by lying on his stomach.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Your argument is lame," Terriace rolled his eyes, pressing his back more firmly into the rock behind him.

"Terry is right, it is lame." Neria rolled over, enjoying the grit.

"What did I tell you about calling me Terry?" Terriace warned.

"That you hate it, but Terriace is such a mouthful; besides, Terry is a great nickname."

"Neria, don't push him when he's already rock tired," Drayden grinned, but got no response to his joke. "You all suck,"

"Just keep telling yourself that." Siana smiled warmly performing a few acrobatic moves, before joining her friends on the ground.

* * *

**So I may have recently become addicted to Avatar, so guess what! I wrote a FanFic! Yeah! Leave a review please! ~May**


End file.
